


Dragonly Advice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin needs some advice.-Prompt:305. My Dragon Pal and Me





	Dragonly Advice

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Dragonly Advice  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Kilgharrah  
**Summary:** Merlin needs some advice.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 617  
**Prompt:** 305\. My Dragon Pal and Me  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie

**Dragonly Advice**

Merlin plopped down in the middle of the field and sighed.

Merlin needed to talk to someone but there wasn't anyone around. He couldn't talk to Gaius because Gaius would just give him the eyebrow and tell him he should concentrate on his work and studies. He couldn't talk to the knights because they were out on patrol. Arthur and Gwen were newlyweds so talking was the last thing they wanted to do.

Merlin thought for a minute then looked up into the sky and called the dragon. He didn't know if Killgharrah had any advice but the old dragon was his last option.

It only took a few minutes for the dragon to appear.

Killgharrah sat down in the high grass in front of Merlin. “Merlin, what do you want? I was sleeping.”

“Sorry. Merlin sighed. “I need to talk to someone about a thing and everyone I would usually talk to is busy.”

“So I have the privilege of being summoned from my slumber to listen to you prattle on about things I have no interest in?” The great dragon settled down in the grass. “I can’t promise you I'll stay awake but go on.”

Merlin rubbed his face and eyed the old dragon. “I need some advice about girls.”

“Girls?” Kilgharrah chuckled. “Do you now?”

“I like this girl and she’s a kitchen maid. I don't know how to talk to her, really. She always calls me Mr. Merlin. I asked her not to but she still does. She says that I am the king's manservant and a physician in training so I deserve respect.” 

The old dragon rolled over in the grass laughing. “Respect? You?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes! Me!”.

The dragon rolled back on his belly. “Did you tell her you’re a dragon lord and a powerful sorcerer too? That would certainly impress her.”

“I can't tell her that. I can’t tell anyone that.” Merlin threw up his hands. “You’re as much help as Gaius.”

“No need to insult me.” The dragon blew merlin over in the grass.

“Hey! Stop that!” Merlin sat up and tried to straighten his hair. “What should I do?”

“What would your friends do?” Killgharrah asked.

“Leon would bring her flowers and write her love poetry. Percival would pine away in silence never admitting his feelings. Elyan would show off his muscles and make her something at the forge. Gwaine would pull her into an alcove and… well I’d rather not say what he would do.” Merlin blushed.

Kilgharrah laughed. “I have an idea of what Sir Gwaine would do. Randy knave that one!”

Merlin nodded. “Arthur would …. marry her after making her wait forever.”

“I see your problem.” The old dragon chuckled. “What does your heart tell you to do?”

“Invite her on a picnic and get to know her.” Merlin shrugged. “It can’t be that simple.”

The dragon laughed. “But it is, Merlin. It truly is. Just be yourself and soon she will fall head over heels in love with you.”

“How many girls have you actually dated?” Merlin squinted at his friend.

“I have had many encounters with the female of my species.” Kilgharrah chuckled. “Sir Gwaine and I have a lot in common when it comes to girls.”

Merlin made a face. “Ugh! I didn't want to know that.” He looked to the east as saw the first rays of the morning sun. “Go back to you bed. I have to deal with the king.”

“I’m glad I could help. Did I help?”

“Yes you did. Thank you.” Merlin bowed his head

Kilgharrah stood up and flew away.

Merlin watched him for a few moments then hurried back to the castle.


End file.
